À corps perdu
by Thushespeaks
Summary: Lyra et Will ont atteint l'âge adulte en devenant de plus en plus comme eux-mêmes: elle, exuberante, en hyperbole continuelle, lui, efficace et secret. L'idée de se revoir s'éloigne. Mais si jamais ils se retrouvaient, il leur faudrait construire le Royaume des Cieux ensemble, et leurs méthodes sont de plus en plus différentes...


Toute l'aristocratie était invitée, et pour une fois dans l'histoire des bals de collège, elle s'y rendait, attirée par l'orage de publicité déchainé au sujet de l'invention du frère Horace. Le bruit s'était répandu qu'elle allait être mise à l'épreuve après le cocktail. Un concert de lords et ladies, scientifiques, charges ecclésiastiques et diplomates s'organisaient en petits cercles dans le Réfectoire du Jordan Collège libéré de tables, à l'exception de celles qui longeaient le mur et composaient le buffet. Les lustres avaient été regarnis, les rideaux d'hiver remplacés par de longues tombées de dentelles, mais malgré tout, le grand salon restait austère.

Lord Malbourough, qui était marié depuis deux ans mais vivait somme toute en garçon, était sorti de chez lui après une scène avec sa femme. Il méprisait le divorce mais n'était pas au dessus de claquer la porte à son dos; à présent, il était d'humeur philosophique, puisqu'il venait de découvrir à ses dépens que claquer la porte est bon pour l'âme et le corps, mais du dernier ridicule quand il faut sonner après pour prendre un chapeau. En se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour être absent dignement pendant quelques heures, il avait fourré les mains dans sa poche et il avait trouvé son invitation rivetée avec les armoiries du Collège. "La cristallisation de l'énergie ambarique du frère Horace", lisait-on sur l'enluminure. Le frère était sensé les utiliser pour alimenter une projection d'images prises pendant son voyage dans l'Arctique.

Malborough s'ennuyait fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçu Steven Lawrence, ancien compagnon d'Oxford, qui avait partagé la plupart de ses frasques adultes. Lawrence frôlait les deux mètres de haut. Son regard gris et son profile de rapace restaient dans la mémoire de ceux qui le voyaient. Mince de complexion, observateur par tempérament, il tachait toujours d'en savoir plus long sur son interlocuteur que celui-ci à son propos. Son ami au contraire était blond, beau, d'esprit plus rapide que profond, et éminemment plus sympathique. Ils s'accordaient bien du fait que leurs différences étaient trop grandes pour qu'ils se retrouvent rivaux.

- Il semblerait que les images se succèdent à une telle vitesse qu'elles produisent l'illusion du mouvement!

Au milieu du chahut des conversations ils s'étaient rapprochés de la terrasse, où une femme entretenait le plus grand cercle.

- C'était essentiel pour moi. Il fallait que je me réconcilie avec le souvenir de mon père. C'était un homme dépourvu de coeur, mais c'était un idéaliste et un extraordinaire homme d'état. De plus, il m'aimait assez, tout compte rendu. Ne pas recevoir son amour est la seule faute qu'un enfant ne peut pas pardonner son père. Si vous saviez ce qu'a fait le mien exactement, vous sauriez que c'est une idée très cynique.

- Quelle belle voix, tout de même, commenta Lawrence.

- Voilà une femme qui raconte certainement les pires mensonges. Avec une voix pareille, quel gâchis si elle faisait autrement! -Malbourough se haussa sur la pointes des pieds pour la voir mieux.

- D'autant plus qu'elle fait de la politique. Ça fait trois ans qu'elle occupe un poste dans l'Institut Arctique. Viens, je vais te présenter Lyra Belacqua, la protégée de Dame Hannah. C'est une femme hors du commun.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre un groupe d'académiciens respectablement héxagenaires. Près de l'un des fenêtres à croisée, Lord Boréal, l'ancien enfant terrible de l'aristocratie d'Oxford et de Londres, causait avec Dame Hannah. Ils connaissaient tous deux la directrice du collège féminin jumelé avec le Jordan; ce soir, elle était au bras d'une jeune femme en soie verte.

- Ce n'est pas une beauté, marmonna Malbourough. Mais elle est vachement intéressante.

Malgré cet avis critique, Lyra Belacqua était très jolie. Ses cheveux, blonds dans son enfance, c'étaient rembrunis avec l'âge. La lumière des lustres en tiraient des reflets couleur miel. Ils faisaient une couronne à un visage tout en roses et en blanc, ponctué par un menton en avant et des yeux décidés.

Lawrence serra la main de lord Boréal, qu'il n'aimait pas, puis il baisa la main de Dame Hannah, qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Lyra Belacqua tendit la main à Malbourough, et il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris initialement pour un manteau de marte n'en était pas un. C'en était une bien vivante: le daemon de la jeune femme.

- Et voici Pantalaimon, le daemon de Miss Belacqua, compléta Steven.

À son tour, Mark présenta Karahan, son daemon lièvre. Lyra Belacqua lui sourit bien plus chaleureusement qu'elle avait sourit à son humain. Il n'était pas rare que l'attitude des nouvelles connaissances change en voyant la forme des daemons, et c'est pourquoi les possesseurs de daemons vipères les gardaient le plus souvent dans leur poche.

- Vous êtes pour une fois en retard sur une nouvelle du monde, Steven, coupa Lord Boréal. Miss Belacqua est devenue Lady Asriel il y a trois jours. Elle a obtenu le titre de son père, qui est mort sans héritiers.

Lady Belacqua était donc une enfant illégitime.

Steven s'excusa avec grâce.

- Mais cela fait près de quinze ans? Souhaiteriez-vous siéger au Parlement, Milady? Demanda-t-il, avec un poil d'ironie.

- Mais certainement, répondit Lady Belacqua sans hésitations. Les deux hommes furent si visiblement pris au dépourvu qu'elle haussa les sourcils- Est-ce si surprenant?

Chacun fit signe que non par galanterie, et Malbourough s'exclama du fond du coeur:

- Mais comment ça se fait que je ne vous aie jamais rencontrée?

- Lady Belacqua étudiait, Malbourough, expliqua Lord Boréal. Vous avez devant vous l'une des seules personnes capables de consulter un aléthiomètre.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire un peu amer.

- N'importe qui peut le consulter, le problème c'est d'en obtenir une réponse.

…

Lyra avait passé dix ans comme interne au collège à étudier les symboles. Il avait été impossible de retourner au collège Jordan. Sans plus de familles que les sorcières, les giptans et les ours, elle s'était sentie à l'aise dans les salles de classe. Plus que nulle part ailleurs les étudiants produisaient de la poussière et sa vie était trop profondément lié aux particules pour qu'elle souhaite de s'en séparer.

Pendant tout ce temps elle s'était interdit de poser à l'instrument des questions autres que celles en relation avec sa formation. Elle avait laissé passer trois années, les trois dernières, à voyager, en l'interrogeant sur des choses dont elle connaissait la réponse. Chaque question prenait plusieurs semaines à préparer et encore plus de temps s'écoulait à comprendre leur réponse. Elle ne pouvait plus le lire d'instinct, et la lutte pour acquérir le pouvoir de la réflexion était ardue.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue la sixième personne de tous les mondes capable d'obtenir une réponse de l'aléthiomètre, elle s'était risquée à poser une question qui ne la regardait qu'elle. À la cérémonie qui avait suivit sa certification avaient assisté Serafina Pekkala, Katiana Gregor, la sorcière qui avait succédé Ruta Skadi à la tête de son clan, John Faa avec la famille Costa, et vers la fin une lumière dorée avait montré la présence d'un ange. Avec les érudits, dont Dame Hannah et le Maître du Collège Jordan, ça avait été un cérémonie pittoresque.

Elle demanda à Xaphania si elle avait des nouvelles de Will. L'ange ne répondit pas directement, mais l'invita à utiliser son instrument si tardivement récupéré.

La nuit, après avoir déposé son diplôme à plat sur son petit lit sobre d'érudite, elle s'était assise à sa toute nouvelle table et avait demandé si elle le reverrait. Plus que jamais elle connaissait les symboles. En quelques secondes elle fit tournoyer les aiguilles d'image en image, en s'arrêtant sur ceux dont elle avait besoin: le sablier, pour symboliser le futur, le poignard, pour Will, qui avait l'âme d'un guerrier, et le chameau qui signifiait le voyage. L'instrument ne tarda pas: c'était un oui.

"Suis-je bête", se dit-elle en regardant le cahier où elle avait interprété le résultat. "Évidement je le reverrait: il m'attendra dans les royaume des morts, ou je l'attendrai, moi." Il aurait fallu demander s'ils allaient se revoir en vie, mais depuis le Parlement un flot de questions se déferlaient sur elle. Elle les envoya toutes faire paître pour demander ce qu'elle devait faire pour le revoir.

"Ne fais rien", répondit l'instrument. "Il s'en occupera". Elle sentit qu'il s'irritait et arrêta.

Lyra n'avait pas encore accepté l'emploi que le gouvernement lui offrait dans l'administration, quoiqu'elle n'avait guère hésité à ce regard.

- Je changerai mieux ce qui me déplaît depuis l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle à Dame Hannah. De plus elle n'avait pas un sou. Il lui fallait de l'argent si elle voulait jouer un rôle dans la société de Londres, et après dix ans d'études et d'inaction elle mourait d'envie de faire des choses, n'importe quoi.

Avant de se lancer à plein corps dans la politique, elle fit une visite qu'elle avait omis pendant ces années. Farder Coram ne quittait plus que très rarement sa péniche dans le quartier général des giptans. Il n'avait plus revu Serafina Pekkala et avait l'intention de mourir sans le faire. La seule descendance qu'il avait au monde, c'était elle, Lyra. Il la reçu comme s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Est-ce que tu as aimé ailleurs, mon enfant? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait à présent devant lui une femme surprenante de vingt-trois ans.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, et même souvent. Mais un amour a toujours chassé un autre. Au plus profond de moi, il y a toujours eu Will. J'aurais toujours choisi Will. Je devrais essayer de changer ça, Farder Coram?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Tu est venu à moi parce que comme toi j'ai aimé sans voir pendant des dizaines d'années, mais, ma chérie, tu n'as jamais été comme moi. Toi, tu es un feu follet, aujourd'hui autant que quand tu étais une enfant. L'amour n'a occupé qu'une part infime de l'énergie de tes parents, et très peu aussi de la tienne. Voilà mon conseil: ne cherche pas de confort dans son souvenir, et ne puise pas ta force dans celle de William Parry. Tu n'en as pas besoin, et l'aléthiomètre te demande de lui faire confiance. Tu as déjà énormément à faire.

Elle y avait réfléchit, puis elle avait acquiescé et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie, elle était aussi attirée par l'action qu'elle l'avait été quand elle avait douze ans et voulait à tout prix voir le Nord. Lyra voulait construire la modernité.

Son périple commença cependant par un petit voyage de plaisir dans l'Himalaya, où Iorek Byrnisson avait installé son royaume, qui fut à lui seul assez mouvementé pour satisfaire une jeune fille plus impressionnable. Les ours en armure attendaient patiemment que l'Arctique soit à nouveau habitable pour leur espèce. Le climat de haut montagne était sympathique, mais il n'y avait pas de phoques.

…

Lord Malbourough réussit à perdre Dame Hannah grâce à Molly Wollstonecraft, une jeune femme de sa connaissance, érudite dans un collège de Londres. Steven fut avantageusement placé dans un table de whist de très mauvais joueurs, quant à Lord Boréal, il se démontra un défi. Comment s'en débarrasser? Impuissant, sous le regard de Lyra Belacqua qui s'amusait bien de ses efforts de se retrouver en tête à tête mais n'y contribuait guère, le hasard vint finalement à la rescue. Lord Boréal fut demandé pour organiser la projection.

- Ça ne vous intéresse pas? demanda Lord Malbourough. Il venait de remarquer que tous les domestiques semblaient connaître Lyra, et que chacun des érudits plus âgés étaient passés par leur cercle à un moment ou un autre pour la saluer et la couver d'un regard fier. Même le maître du collège avait fait un point d'honneur à lui faire signe depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Malgré tout, Lyra n'avait pas bougé lorsque la réunion avait formé un cercle autour du projecteur alimenté au cristal ambarique.

- J'ai vu de choses autrement plus remarquables, dans le temps, répondit-elle en évoquant une soirée particulière où elle avait vu deux films d'affilée en se bourrant de chips et de coca.

Il accepta mais nota que Lyra n'était pas femme à dissimuler ses accomplissements. En la voyant observer les croisés, il remarqua:

- C'est un assez joli édifice.

- Vous trouvez? Demanda-t-elle distraitement.

- Je parie qu'il y a une crypte quelque part. Ce genre de Collèges gothiques ont toujours des cryptes et ce sont toujours des prodiges de morbidité.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, comme si elle en savait long sur la question.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, Lady Belacqua? Demanda Malbourough.

- Lyra, répondit-elle. Je n'ai connu qu'un autre homme qui avait un daemon lièvre. Il était aéronaute.

Malbourough fut un peu décontenancé.

- Mon cher Mark, dit-elle aisément, vous avez raison. Les cryptes du collège Jordan existent et sont parfaitement morbides. Je les ait visitées, et je vous en ferait volontiers les honneurs si vous avez attendez la fin de la fête. Je suis invitée dans la salle du Maître après la démonstration. Trouverez-vous trop ennuyeux de rester une heure ou deux après le départ des invités?

- Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire.

Il pourrait toujours jouer au whist avec Karahan.

…

Lyra entra dans la salle du maître de Jordan Collège à son bras. Elle aimait ce moment, n'importe le nombre de fois qu'il s'était reproduit, depuis qu'elle avait enfin réussi à y mettre un pied ouvertement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas elle qui avait été la première femme à être invitée, mais cette même Molly Wollstonecraft qui avait entretenu dame Hannah pendant le plus clair de la soirée. Lyra avait été deuxième, adorée comme elle l'était de la moitié la plus âgée des érudits du collège. Le maître, de plus en plus ridé et vénérable, la guida vers un siège et lui offrit à boire.

- Sera-ce empoisonné? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Si je pensais que quelqu'un avait empoisonné ta coupe, Lyra, je la boirais moi-même avant de te la donner.

- Espérons que cette confiance sera bien placée, répondit-elle vivement.

Le reste des érudits entra peu à peu et elle disposa l'aléthiomètre devant elle. Quoiqu'elle ne put pas l'interroger sur des questions de budget, il était toujours utile. Depuis sa graduation elle avait réussit à en obtenir certaines réponses en un peu plus de dix minutes, grâce à des patrons type. Chaque aléthiomètriste en développait autant que possible au cours de sa carrière.

Trois heures de haute politique après, Lyra sortit de la salle et rejoignit lord Malbourough dans les escaliers qui menaient à la crypte. Elle s'acquitta avec une facilité déconcertante des escaliers petits et glissants, de trous à ras de sol et du manque de lumière. Malbourough, impressionné, remarqua enfin qu'elle avait ses chaussures à hauts talons à la main et descendait joyeusement pieds-nus, Pantalaimon loin devant eux.

En arrivant en bas de la crypte elle tournoya comme une enfant.

- J'adore cet endroit, dit-elle. Son daemon avait sauté sur l'une des statues des anciens érudits et jouait avec une petite médaille de bronze qui portait le nom des daemons des défunts, comme s'il provoquait un ancien fantôme de leur jeunesse, maintenant qu'ils étaient de taille de l'affronter. - Vous ne savez sans doute pas que j'ai été élevée ici. Mais je n'étais jamais revenue dans la crypte depuis que…

Il l'embrassa et elle se tut. Pan n'était plus au tour de son cou en remontant, et Lord Malbourough l'enveloppa de son manteau. C'était encore de la marte zibeline, mais d'une couleur brun qui n'avait rien à voir avec le beau pelage rouge du daemon. Sur le perron du Jordan Collège, il lui donna galamment la main et l'accompagna vers sa voiture. Ils y montèrent en discutant âprement, car le jeune lord soutenait que les tartares trépanaient toujours les crânes deux fois, l'une pour l'entrée et l'autre pour la sortie, et il ne voulait pas en démordre.

…

- Il semblerait que vous ayez connu ma mère, remarqua Lyra, en s'arrangent les cheveux couleur miel devant la coiffeuse en acajou de lady Malbourough.

- Elle venait aux réceptions de mes parents, expliqua-t-il, étendu sur le lit défait. Il y apparaissait à son avantage.- Je n'avais pas encore l'âge de la traiter, mais elle passait souvent nous voir, ma soeur et moi, avant d'aller dans les salons. Ce n'était pas une femme, c'était tout un système solaire, et tu… -Lyra haussa un sourcil pour le rappeler à l'ordre.- Oui bon ça va, vous lui ressemblez.

Elle soupira et s'observa avec plus d'attention.

- C'est mon avis. Il paraît que toutes les femmes deviennent leurs mères en vieillissant, et que les hommes ne deviennent jamais leurs pères, et que c'est leur tragédie respective.

- Où avez-vous lu cela?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, mais ça me convient… Moi, et un homme qui me tient à coeur.

- Cela vous déplairait-il de devenir Mme Coulter?

Lyra enleva d'un geste le reste de rouge de ses lèvres.

- Non. J'ai besoin de ma mère pour accomplir mes projets. Mais, voyez-vous… Vers la fin de sa vie, ma mère est devenue folle.

Malbourough s'incorpora légèrement, il en oublia sa pose.

- Oui, folle d'amour… Folle d'amour pour moi, son enfant, qu'elle avait abandonnée plus de dix ans avant. Voilà ma crainte: je ne veux jamais devenir si froide que le retour de la passion me fasse tout perdre.

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas froide.

- Vous croyez? Et elle eut un sourire qui jeta le doute dans son esprit.

Il lui tendit un bras, et elle se leva et vint s'assoir à ses côtés sous le baldaquin.

- Tenez, savez-vous ce que j'ai fait ce soir? Demanda Lyra allègrement.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Lyra? Dit-il.

- J'ai déclenché un projet qui pourrait me faire emprisonner. J'ai obtenu ci et là quelques documents intéressants. Je peux enlever tout crédit à la moitié de notre gouvernement. Et j'ai toute l'intention de le faire. Il faut tout secouer, il faut dire la vérité. Il y a longtemps que le gens de la rue auraient du tout savoir.

Il la regarda pour vérifier son degré de sérieux et la trouva abominablement sérieuse, mais ravie de la perspective.

- Ça vous amuse de détruire la carrière d'honnêtes politiciens pourris jusqu'à la moelle?

- Très. Est-ce vrai que vous êtes le neveu de Lord Justice, Mark?

- C'est vrai. Vous n'avez aucune morale.

- Et pourquoi cela, Milord?

- Vous couchez avec un homme marié… et vous parlez dans son lit d'autres hommes chers à votre coeur.

- Allons donc, Marc, honneur au sang! Je n'avais pas pensé à votre femme. Venez me voir en prison. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir y échapper. Détruire des politiciens véreux est une belle labeur, mais je crains qu'une partie de ce que j'ai obtenu ne rentre dans la catégorie de secret d'état. On ne manquera pas de m'accuser d'utilisation illicite et parjure au serment de fidélité comme fonctionnaire de mon aléthiomètre. Savez-vous, anciennement, on coupait les lèvres des parjures.

- Ce sont de bien trop belles lèvres. Je serais capable de m'habiller en mauve pendant toute une saison si on vous les coupait.

- Tiens, c'est gentil. Mais moi aussi j'ai lu Oscar Wilde. Allez, je m'en vais, l'aube me plaît pour marcher.

Son daemon sauta dans ses bras et il la raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte, puis jusqu'à la place du Temple, où elle monta dans un des rares fiacres qui circulaient de matinée et s'éloigna dans la brume du petit matin.

...

Malbourough laissa deux jours s'écouler et se présenta chez Lyra. Une servante l'introduit dans le petit salon où elle recevait d'ordinaire; il aurait préféré passer au boudoir. Orné de souvenirs du grand Nord, ce salon n'aurait pas été déplacé dans un appartement de jeune homme célibataire. Pas de céramique, pas de détail coquet; les meubles étaient plus confortables qu'attrayants. Des taches de vin et des poils de marte sur un fauteuil tapissé en soie, verte de nouveau, révélaient les préférences de l'hôtesse. Là où on aurait attendu des portraits de famille, quelques photographies peu compromettantes: un dirigeable, un paysage enneigé, le visage souriant d'un homme coiffé d'un chapeau et de lunettes d'aviateur, au daemon lièvre. Il sourit et caressa la tête de Kalahan. Il aimait mieux ça que les redoutables parents de cette double orpheline.

Pantalaimon la précéda dans le salon. Cette femme se sentait également à son aise dans la cabane malodorante d'un chasseur de phoques qu'aux fêtes des hauts noms de Londres. On disait qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé dans son enfance, mais, pendant son époque au collège, elle avait eu en tout deux robes et quatre paires de bas. Ce jour-là, elle portait une confection en soie bleue aussi impeccablement assortie à son sac et ses souliers qu'à la couleur de son rouge à lèvres. Malgré son manque de soin parfois cocasse, elle avait hérité de sa mère le goût des jolies choses.

Il lui serra la main chaleureusement et elle lui sourit avec entrain, mais il sut tout de suite qu'elle allait le ficher à la porte.

- Allez, Malbourough. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Vous êtes marié, et je serai bien tête en l'air de l'oublier deux fois. Je suis bien placée pour me méfier de ce genre d'aventures.

- Au contraire, milady, fit-il avec rouerie. Votre existence en est la meilleure avocate.

Elle en rit, mais ne se laissa pas amadouer.

- Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner demain au bal de Lady Corckran, pria-t-il, bien décidé à la séduire pendant la soirée.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y accompagner votre femme, dit-elle. Il haussa les sourcils.- Lisa Malbourough risque de vous infliger le même traitement que vous lui octroyez, et, mon cher, si mon exemple vous plaît, sachez que le mari cornu y fut transpercé.

- Ô femme de mauvaise foi! Il ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de harpon. Elle fit une révérence à demi moqueuse.

- Monsieur, je suis une femme du monde. Soit je suis polie, soit je dis la vérité, mais jamais les deux en même temps.

Amusé mais pas content, Malborough fronça les sourcils.

- Lady Asriel, vous êtes un garnement de la pire espèce.

- Les pieds qui ont foulé la poussière des quais d'Oxford ne se nettoient pas, milord.

Elle montra un petit pied chaussé de bottines en cuir miel qui auraient pu acheter une petite péniche. Il aurait voulu la convaincre, mais elle était très difficile à saisir, même verbalement. Sans se refuser tout à fait, elle se dérobait d'une saillie ou d'une anecdote. Il céda et promit d'appeler Stephen Lawrence pour qu'il l'accompagne le lendemain, puis quitta le petit appartement et ses frusleries masculines d'un air très buté.

Lyra avait l'intention de passer toute la soirée à discuter la science ambarique avec Lawrence. Moins beau que son ami, il lui plaisait davantage, parce qu'il avait le sérieux de l'homme qui a des objectifs et un peu de la majesté qu'elle avait un jour admiré chez Lord Faa. D'instinct, elle n'osait pas jouer avec lui, ni le traiter avec la camaraderie qui lui servait si bien. Elle aurait pu en tomber amoureuse, mais…

- J'aime les assassins, moi, pas les lords, hein Pan?

- Oui… Dis, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'on était peut-être aussi toqués que nos parents?

- C'est très possible.

* * *

UNE NUIT, À PEINE DEUX MOIS APRÈS, Lyra se réveilla en sursaut. Les griffes aïgues de Pan lui laceraient le visage. Un "iiiirk" perçant acheva de la secouer.

- La police, Lyra!

Elle bondit, vida un tiroir, le fourra dans un sac et le tendit à son daemon. Pantalaimon s'élança sur la corniche et disparut dans la nuit, et elle enfila aussi vite que possible les vêtement de la veille. Du rouge à lèvres et un coup de peigne, et le son des coups sur la porte. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, puis ouvrit. Cinq officiers costauds se tenaient derrière.

- Voilà bien de muscle pour une femme seule, dit-elle avec mépris, en pondérant mentalement la possibilité de tirer son fusil. Elle le rangeait dans l'armoire et serait bien capable de les charmer assez longtemps pour l'atteindre.

Les policiers ne semblaient pas très surs d'eux. Ils échangeaient des regards et se dandinaient d'un pied à l'autre. Prise de pitié, elle décida de se laisser emporter au moins jusqu'au commissariat, et s'en repentit au moins cinq fois rien qu'à cause du trajet en fiacre. Les prisonniers qui l'occupaient normalement ne sentaient pas les roses.

Un envoyé du Magistérium, petit et rablé, l'attendait devant un bureau. Lyra se revêtit d'un halo de dignité.

- De quoi m'accuse-t-on, monsieur?

- Vous le savez bien, milady.

Elle se félicita d'avoir ce titre que sa mère avait souhaité, mais dont elle avait été dépourvue lorsque elle avait été elle-même entre les mains du Magistérieum.

- Que sais-je, au contraire? Je n'ai commis aucun crime, mais j'ai des ennemis. En tout cas, je vois qu'il était auspicieux de venir me chercher à quatre heures du matin.

Le petit homme lui jeta un long regard noir.

- Madame, ne me narguez pas.

…

On l'enferma dans une cellule du centre de détention du quartier, mais on lui apporta de quoi écrire et un petit bureau en bois. Elle intimida tout les policiers avant de consentir à entrer. Décidément, Lyra Parle-d'Or n'était pas faite pour la garde des gens ordinaires. Une fois seule, elle s'installa, se recoiffa distraitement, et souhaita avoir emporté un autre manteau. Pan sauta sur ses genoux depuis la fenêtre entrebâillée; il était de retour, après s'être débarrassé des documents. Voilà pourquoi Lyra portait toujours des manteaux de marte: il était difficile pour ceux qui l'entouraient de situer Pan dans leur souvenir.

- Bon, ça va, arrête de te faire belle.

- Nous avons pas mal grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait emprisonner…

- Moauis… On utilise de polysyllabes et on roule les hommes de mieux en mieux, ricana le daemon. Mais ce n'est pas tout ça- il faut qu'on sorte avant demain. Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on sorte avant demain, c'est le solstice d'été. Est-ce que l'on a de l'or? Il faudrait qu'on se paye une fiance.

Lyra fit du calcul mental, puis soupira.

- On a financé pas mal de trucs ses derniers temps. On va devoir demander.

Elle rédigea quelques lettres, dont une pour Serafina Pekkala, une autre pour Lord Fa, une troisième pour Iorek Byrnisson, une quatrième pour l'érudite Hannah, et quelques autres pour des amis qui pouvaient contribuer du point de vue pécunier. Elle réfléchit, puis écrivit une autre lettre, pour Will cette fois. Enfin, elle se fit apporter un fauteuil plus commode et plus propre que le lit du cachot, et s'endormit.

Des coups sur la porte la réveillèrent pour la deuxième fois. Un policier au daemon épervier annonça un visiteur. Pan sauta et s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle caressa sa fourrure rouge-or.

Lord Malbourough, habillé en frac et avec un haut de forme à la main, lui serra la main avec une pointe d'orgueil. Il était fier de la prendre au dépourvu.

- Ma chère Lyra, vous êtes aussi belle dans un cachot après une nuit blanche que le soir pendant un bal. Si Pantalaimon volait, je vous prendrait par un sorcière.

Elle sourit; le compliment lui avait plu. Des sorcières! Enfant, elles avaient enflammé son imagination. Adulte, elle gardait précieusement leur amitié.

- En arrivant, il m'a semblé que l'on prenait d'assaut le commissariat. Il y a de mes amis… Lawrence en est. Il fait la tête, comme toujours. Il est sobre et sage même dans une bataille. Des amies à vous aussi: lady Corckran, Elizabeth Mayer, Annie Otto, et puis la savante allemande à la tête de troll qui vous plaît tellement… Enfin, des gens civilisés qui auraient probablement tonné un peu, grondé beaucoup, et puis rentrés chez eux. Mais une tribu de giptans exige de vous voir. Ils n'en démordent pas, comme toujours ils se manifestent avec des oeufs pourris, et ils ont l'air de penser que l'on va vous arracher les doigts des pieds.

Lyra sourit. Ça lui faisait plaisir d'imaginer Ma Costa avec une perche de péniche à la main pour assommer des uniformes.

- Moi, je suis le neveu de Lord Justice, et ce genre de choses ouvrent pas mal de portes, de sorte que je suis venu vous faire la conversation.

- C'est très gentil.

Lyra était maintenant de belle humeur. Elle lui donna les lettres, même celle de Will, en indiquant ce qu'il devait en faire, puis joua son rôle de lady. Mark parti, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, elle sortit l'aléthiomètre et joua avec des patrons.

On entra la chercher à la tombée du jour.

Le daemon-chien saucisse du petit homme gronda, et Pan découvrit ses canines. Un policier la pris du bras, voulut la trainer vers l'extérieur; elle enragea et le gifla. En une seconde Pan sauta sur la bestiole. Celui-ci s'élança à son cou, mais Pan lui arracha l'oreille d'un coup de dent.

- Bien fait pour toi, fit avec fougue Lyra en voyant le petit homme en noir se tordre de douleur.

- Ne vous en réjouissez pas trop, rétorqua un policier sobrement.

On l'interrogea.

Elle aurait voulu être avec Will. Elle l'imagina, grand et souple, avec ses cheveux châtains un peu trop longs, qui lui cachaient les yeux. À vingt-quatre ans, il aurait l'air sérieux, la concentration facile, et comme avant il préférerait l'action aux paroles. Il serait fort, de pensée agile, dur à aborder et à connaître. Elle voyait sans peine le chat sauvage à ses côtés, trop grand et trop fier pour être confondu avec un animal de compagnie. Kirjava partirait souvent longtemps dans la campagne, déambulant comme le daemon d'une sorcière, seul daemon de son monde. Pan, lui, ne la quittait jamais, à moins qu'ils aient des choses à faire.

Peut-être serait-il en retard ce jour-là, le dixième anniversaire de leur rendez-vous. Kirjava ne serait pas rentrée à temps. Il est difficile de prévoir des horaires lorsqu'on est un chat. Will prendrait tout seul la route du Jardin Botanique, quittant sans remords ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il penserait à elle, et de plus en plus à leur promesse de construire le royaume des cieux. Tout à cou, des griffes s'enfonceraient dans son épaule et Kirjava serait de retour.

- Te voilà, toi, dirait-il.

- Bien sûr, ronronnerait le daemon-chat.

Le banc serait vide. Ils y seraient venu des jours de pluie, des jours de brouillard, et de belle journées d'été comme celle là. Ils s'assiéraient et Kirjava lui raconterait le voyage. Puis il serait l'heure, et ils ne sentiraient pas la présence de Lyra et de Pan, parce qu'ils seraient dans un cachot à faire le mariole.

Lyra n'avait pas un os nostalgique; tout ce qu'elle savait de la mélancolie, elle l'avait appris de la séparation. Elle aimait toujours Will parce qu'on ne cesse pas d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui on est allé jusqu'au royaume des morts.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à voyager à travers les mondes, après tout. Il avait été le maître du poignard subtil. Il lirait sa lettre, que Malbourough aurait laissé sur le banc, certainement après la lire lui même par transparence. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être resté pour avoir avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Le pauvre lord serait bien déçu. Elle failli en rire.

"Cher Will,

J'ai été arrêtée. Je ferai de mon mieux pour me faire libérer d'ici demain, mais si je n'y parviens pas, je t'embrasse de tout mon coeur.

Lyra".

Ou peut-être que cette fois-ci serait la bonne, et il réussirait à franchir la barrière entre leurs mondes. Elle se demanda ce qu'il ferait alors. Il lirait sa lettre, voudrait la libérer, mais évidement, il ne savait pas où elle était. Il irait chercher le consul des sorciers, tout comme elle serait allée à l'université d'Oxford à la recherche de Mary, si jamais elle avait réussi à aller dans son monde.

Lyra connaissait le consul d'Oxford. Il aimait le thé, fumer la pipe et les lorgnons dorés. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans les grandes forêts d'Indochine, et Lyra le respectait parce qu'il avait un jour tué un tigre avec un poignard. 50 ans avaient passé depuis, mais Pan et elle trouvaient qu'un truc comme ça, il faut au moins 100 ans pour que ça ne compte plus.

Évidement, Will avait fait beaucoup plus que ça. Il se débrouillerait pour appeler Serafina Pekkala. Est-ce qu'elle serait contente? Oui, probablement. Les sorcières avait tâché plusieurs fois de guérir la main de Will. Serafina le respectait. De plus, à l'échelle sorcière, il ne s'était pas passé si longtemps que ça.

…

- Je comprends votre urgence. Will Parry s'est souvent révélé un mauvais hôte, mais… Lyra Belacqua sera ravie de le voir.

Le consul hocha la tête et rajusta ses lorgnons à leur place, puis, comme si la mention de Lyra lui avait rappelé quelque chose, se dirigea vers une commode située sur le côté de la salle.

- Vous avez une lettre, Serafina.

La sorcière l'ouvrit et la parcourut d'un air soucieux.

- C'est étrange comme les évènements se précipitent, observa-t-elle. Quinze ans sans rien, et tout à coup WIll traverse la frontière de son monde, et Lyra est en prison.

Will était assis au milieu de la salle de séjour, avec Kirjava sur les genoux. Le daemon avait les yeux à demi fermés et était aussi alerte que lui. Serafina lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé du tout, alors que lui était devenu un homme. Il n'avait rien des poètes, ou même des sages qui attiraient normalement son attention, mais il lui avait provoqué un petit frisson de séduction inattendu. Il parlait peu, mais de façon très précise. Il préférait toujours le verbe "faire". Il était devenu médecin; à chaque patient soigné, il sentait qu'il améliorait un peu le monde.

La sorcière et le jeune homme sortirent de chez le consul et parcoururent les rues désertes d'Oxford. Il était sept heures du matin. Autour du commissariat les restes d'un piquet parsemaient le trottoir: de la nourriture, des pancartes et des déchets. Il en lu quelques unes: "Habeas Corpus pour Lady Asriel", "Lyra libération"…

Alors une boule de poils tomba depuis une corniche vers le cou de Will. Par réflexe il l'attrapa avant qu'elle le heurte, et la tint au bout des bras. C'était une créature haletante, une martre des bois; c'était Pantalaimon. Will oublia la sorcière et enfouit son visage dans son pelage, d'un geste brusque. Pan glapit:

- Will! Je t'ai vu d'en haut! Je ne pouvais pas y croire!

C'était tellement étrange de soutenir le daemon de quelqu'un, même celui de Lyra, que Will le laissa tomber, terrassé. Kirjava fit le gros dos.

- Lyra est là, à côté! Il faut que je revienne, si quelqu'un entre, elle est fichue, ils vont savoir que c'est moi qui ait caché toutes nos documents. Là ils pensent qu'on écrit des poèmes!

Will ricana.

Des hurlements retentirent en haut, dans le cachot de Lyra. Elle se jetait sur la porte. De l'autre côté un policier criait pour qu'elle se calme, mais elle s'y remettait de plus belle. Pan s'apprêta à remonter, mais de dos, sans le quitter des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse le temps d'y aller. Kirjava le dépassa en trois bonds, sauta sur un arbre, puis sur la corniche, atteignit l'embrasure de la la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Lyra tourna sur elle-même.

En cet instant, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.


End file.
